lineplayfandomcom-20200222-history
Fishing
Fishing is an activity you can do on Treasure Island. You must have a Fishing Potion activated, the Fishing Potion costs 2,000 Gems. You can complete your daily quest "Fish up the trash in Treasure Island" by fishing up trash 20 times. __TOC__ Fishing Tap the Start button to throw a lure into the water, and the button will change to HIT. *Once the fish reacts to the lure and the lure sinks into the ocean, tap and then release the HIT button to catch the fish. *It is recommended to play with sound on since your avatar will make a nose indicating when a fish reacts to your lure. *If you want to quit fishing, tap the Back button on the top left corner of the screen. *When your Fishing Potion's time is up, it will cancel your fishing and ask if you would like to purchase another one. *You cannot interact with other players while you fish. If you didn't catch the fish fast enough, it will run away. *If you missed the chance of catching a large fish, you may use 1,000 Gems to try again. Fish Sizes All fish are classified as small, medium, or large in size. The chances of catching a large fish increase depending on how high your skill level is. Large fish are more rare than small and medium fish. If a large fish appears then a special animation of a shark will display before they react to your lure. * Small Fish will be displayed with a (S) * Medium Fish will be displayed with a (★) * Large Fish will be displayed with a (★★) Fishing Skill Fishing Skill can be checked from the Collect menu on the top right corner of the Treasure Island. A high fishing skill is required to catch many fish. If you have a low fishing skill then you are more likely to fish trash up than fish. The chat window will show when you catch a fish or increase your fishing skill. *Fishing up trash will still increase your skill by one, and if you catch a fish then it is a higher chance for your skill level to increase by one. *Catching a large fish will immediately increase your skill by one. The larger the fish you catch then the higher the chance your skill will increase. *You can increase your fishing skill temporarily by using a Fishing Skill Potion (3000 Gems) from the Potion Shop. Potion Shop There are 3 types of Fishing Potions you can buy from the Potion Shop. The Potion Shop is available from any square. The Fishing Potion is necessary to fish. Spots Fishing Spots are separated by four levels: Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Crown. If you fish at a spot that is higher than your skill level then the chances of you fishing up trash are greatly increased. If you go to a fishing spot that is lower than your skill level, then your chances of recieving fish are increased. *'Bronze' - The Recommend fishing skill is 0 to 2,000. *'Silver' - Recommended fishing skill is 2,001 to 5,000. *'Gold' - Recommended fishing skill is 5,001 to 9,999. *'Crown' - Recommended fishing skill is 10,000 and up. Different fish appear in each spot, so if a specific fish isn't appearing then try fishing at a new one. Brown and Sally Bonuses Brown and Sally Bonuses are temporary effects you can receive as a reward for completing weekend quests. It improves your fishing skill by 1,000 and 500 respectively. The effect will expire at 10 pm every Friday (GMT+9). *Example: If your fishing skill is 2,000 and you have the Brown bonus (+1,000) in effect, your skill will increase to 3,000, making your appropriate fishing spot Silver instead of Bronze. If a bonus is in effect, you will see a number such as +500 in your Collection Book with a mini Brown or Sally holding a fishing rod above your head once you enter Treasure Island. The number will disappear when the effect expires. Collection Book You can view all the fish you caught in the Collection Book at the top right corner. You'll get bonus Gems as a reward for each page of the book you complete. You must fish in all of the levels (Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Crown) in order to collect them all. Collection The Collection Book organizes the fish by page, position, name, and size. Page 1: Complete bonus: 5,000 gems Page 2: Complete bonus: 5,000 Gems Page 3: Complete bonus: 5,000 gems Page 4: Complete bonus: 5,000 gems Page 5: Complete bonus: 5,000 gems Page 6: Complete bonus: 5,000 gems Page 7: Complete bonus: 5,000 gems Page 8: Complete bonus: 10,000 gems Page 9: Complete bonus: 10,000 gems Page 10: Complete bonus: 10,000 gems Page 11: Complete bonus: 10,000 gems Page 12: Complete bonus: 10,000 gems Page 13: Complete bonus: 10,000 gems Page 14: Complete bonus: 30,000 gems Page 15: Complete bonus: 30,000 gems Page 16: Complete bonus: 30,000 gems Page 17: Complete bonus: 30,000 gems Page 18: Complete bonus: 30,000 gems Known Bugs * Sometimes when you're fishing, you might stand near the fishing spot instead of on the fishing spot. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Features